


Transfiguration

by freudensteins_monster



Series: MCU Crossovers/Ideas [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, First Meetings, Genderqueer Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: Loki gets detention the first week of his sixth year and thinks its a sign of how well the rest of their year is going to go. But then they meet new girl Sigyn.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Series: MCU Crossovers/Ideas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113225
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Transfiguration

**Author's Note:**

> I've probably had this anon fic prompt in my inbox for literal years. I just skimmed past it today and honestly can’t remember seeing it before… But let’s not dwell on that - I wrote 1400 words in one (5hr) sitting. Go me.
> 
> And yes, I know we may not be loving a certain author right now, but I may have also made Sigyn trans, for certain reasons.
> 
> I also made Loki genderqueer using they/them pronouns. I usually write Loki as he/him and kept reverting back to that as I wrote, so if I missed any in editing I apologise. (I would have written Loki as using he/him as well as they/them but I thought the pronoun usage would be something they could clash with Snape about)

Loki had hated almost every minute of their last five years at Hogwart’s, and considering they’d gotten detention their first week back, their sixth year wasn’t shaping up to be any better.

It started when they’d been sorted into Ravenclaw, which was both a blessing and a curse. It rankled them that they hadn’t been sorted into Gryffindor like their adopted brother, Odin’s golden child, Thor. And they were somewhat ashamed to know they weren’t worthy enough (pure blooded enough) to have been sorted into Slytherin like their half-brothers Helblindi and Býleistr, who had thankfully graduated by the time Loki had entered their third year.

All them of them were assholes who ignored Loki at best or knocked them off their broom during a quidditch match, breaking their arm in three places, at worst (Odin had sent a raven congratulating Thor on his victory).

But being sorted into Ravenclaw, as much as it made Loki feel lesser than their brothers, at least allowed them some time away from them. Things might have been better if Loki had managed to make some close friends, rather than just the occasional study buddy/academic rival. And it might have all been tolerable if only Frigga was still alive to remind them of their worth.

The arrival of the perpetually grim Professor Snape pulled Loki from their depressing musings. It also brought the presence of another student to Loki’s attention as she filed in behind Snape and quickly took a seat.

“You were almost late, Ms Anderson.”

“Sorry Professor. I got lost,” the Hufflepuff girl admitted bashfully with light eastern European accent. “The stairs at Durmstrang don’t move.”

“You’re not in Durmstrang anymore, so I suggest you get used to it. Quickly.”

Loki bristled at Snape’s tone but kept their mouth shut. One detention their first week back was more than enough.

“Now, for the rest of the evening, for however long it takes, the two of you will be returning these old textbooks and reference books to the library and reshelving them for Madam Pince – without the aid of magic,” he intoned, gesturing at a small bookshelf crammed full of books.

Loki didn’t give him the satisfaction of groaning.

“What is it Ms Anderson?”

“I’m sorry, professor, but… where’s the library?”

Snape sighed. “I’m sure Mr Borson can show you. I want this bookshelf empty before my first class in the morning.”

Loki glared at Snape’s retreating back before turning it on the pile of books. When the sound of Snape’s footsteps finally faded, only then did Loki get out of their seat. They put together a stack of books, as tall as they dared carry, and almost lost them all when they turned right into Ms Anderson.

“Watch it,” they hissed, stabilising their books.

“Sorry,” the girl muttered as she ducked behind Loki to grab a stack of books almost as tall as theirs.

“Come on,” they groused, leading the girl away from the dank Potions classroom.

Halfway to the library Loki broke and attempted to make conversation with the new girl.

“What was your name?” they asked, loathed as they were to continue using the same name Snape called her.

“Sigyn,” she puffed as she tried to keep pace with Loki. “Yours?”

“Loki. I don’t think I’ve heard of a student transferring in from another school before. It’s quite unusual.”

“There were unusual circumstances,” she replied vaguely. Loki was intrigued didn’t think she’d be more forthcoming if they pushed.

Silence fell between until they reached the library. Loki, ignoring Madam Pince’s stern gaze, led them over to the Potions section. They stared at the two stacks of books now sitting in front of them and thought about the books still waiting to be collected.

“What do you think about us splitting up? I’ll got get another batch of books while you shelve, then we can trade on and off until we shelve the last of the books together? Might be faster.”

“Okay,” she agreed.

“Can you figure it out?” they asked, gesturing towards the shelves.

Sigyn rolled her eyes. “Yes. They have libraries at Durmstrang, you know.”

“Did they now,” Loki teased before racing off back to the Potions classroom.

Within forty minutes they had ferried all of the books over and only had a dozen or so left to shelve. It was then, as they stood in close quarters, that Sigyn made her own attempts at conversation.

“So… what are you in detention for?”

“The usual; talking back to Snape. I kept telling him to use my preferred pronouns – or “your majesty” if “they” was too hard for him - and he kept insisting on being an ass.”

“Pronouns?” Sigyn asked with no hint of revulsion, only curiosity.

“Mm… They/Them. I consider myself genderqueer. And this stupid school won’t let me wear makeup, or a skirt under my robes, you’d think the least they could do is respect my pronouns. Most professors and students do it without making a fuss, but some people,” they growled, shoving a book rather forcibly onto the shelf, “just like to be assholes.”

Sigyn was quiet for a moment, her eyes flicking between Loki and the book in her hand.

“I’m trans,” she admitted. “Durmstrang and my mother would only accept me as a boy, so my father moved us to Ireland and arranged for me to transfer to Hogwarts. So now I get to be Sigyn,” she added with a soft smile.

“Is that why you’re in detention? Did Snape give you shit for being trans?”

“What? Oh, no,” she said with a shake of her head. “I don’t think he knows – only Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had to be informed, as far as my father told me.”

“Huh… one point for Hogwarts,” Loki muttered. “Then what did you do to get detention?”

“I punched someone,” Sigyn blushed. “There was this 7th year boy and his friends casting some sort of wind spell to blow girls’ skirts up as they walked passed. All the girls were mortified and the boys thought it was great fun. When he tried to do it to me, I walked right over to him and punched him in the nose.”

Loki had a feeling they knew who would do something so repugnant and looked downright gleeful at the thought of him getting some comeuppance.

“Who did you punch?”

“Um… I think his name was… Thot?”

Loki laughed so loud it drew the ire of Madam Pince.

“Sorry,” they called back, not remorseful in the least. “Thor,” they corrected.

“You know him?”

“Regrettably. He is my brother. Adopted.”

“You needn’t get defensive,” Sigyn smiled as she slotted the last book into place. “So far I think you have little in common with such a brute.”

Loki smiled back. “So… all finished. Do you think you can find your way back to your dormitory from here?”

Sigyn winced. Loki chuckled.

“Come on, I’ll show you.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” she pouted as she followed him out of the library. “Durmstrang was not as large as this place, and the layout made much more sense.”

“You’ll figure it out eventually,” he smirked. “What year are you in?”

“Sixth.”

“Really? Me too. I don’t think I’ve seen you around though.”

It turned out that they were both taking Charms, Herbology, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Sigyn’s Herbology class and Loki’s Potion’s class caused a scheduling conflict so they would rarely be in the same classes on the same days. But they would be both be taking the same Transfiguration class, they happily discovered, first up the very next morning.

“I’ll see you then,” Loki said as they brought her to the stairwell that would lead down to the Hufflepuff dormitories. “Presuming you don’t get lost.”

“I’ll try not to,” she smiled bashfully before wishing Loki goodnight with a kiss on the cheek.

Loki waited until Sigyn was out of sight before making their way back to Ravenclaw Tower. They couldn’t stop smiling. In less than an hour they’d found a new study buddy, quite possibly made a new friend, and maybe, if the way Sigyn blushed when she kissed them meant anything, they might just finish the term with a girlfriend who liked them just as they are.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon for how Loki came to be adopted by Odin but still know his birth family is that Odin was an auror who went to arrest Laufey for lots of awful things. He was caught, possibly using an Unforgivable Curse on Loki's muggle mother (?) when Loki was X years old, and due to Laufey's family rejecting Loki due to their illegitimate and halfblood status Odin (at Frigga's insistence) adopted Loki. 
> 
> And I'm afraid I didn't delve too much into the details of Sigyn's trans-ness. I did think about talking about how she transitioned - potions vs muggle medicine, etc. But in the end I don't think I really needed it for this little story. Hope that's okay.


End file.
